


Meeting in the middle

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Sort Of, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: What happens when a demon and an angel hang out with each other a bit too long ? Some really weirds things.





	Meeting in the middle

\- Well, that's disgusting.  
\- It is, actually. They can't really be french ?  
\- They had the accent though.  
\- Anyone can mimic an accent. *with a french accent :* Here, let me throw that pathetic excuse for a croissant out and we can go to-  
\- Ah, Crowley, wait-  
\- ...Is that demon feathers ?  
\- ...  
\- Did someone from Down There came here ? Are you all right ??  
\- I- yes, I'm fine.  
\- What happened ?!  
\- Can we just... not talk about it ?  
\- Can we not talk about the bloody dark feathers in your bin ? No. Talk. _Now ___  
\- It's... it's not- well... Well. I- I'm not actually sure how to-...  
\- From the begining would be a good idea.  
Aziraphale sighed softly, opened his wings.  
\- What the heaven...  
\- I don't think Heaven have something to do with it, as it happens.  
\- Hell sur as hell doesn't !  
\- Wasn't it what happened to you ?  
\- No, my wings got black overnight not... one feather at a time. Also, there was a lot of theatrics, thunder and lightning and all that.  
\- Oh. I never quite knew how things went at the time. I got the feeling you didn't want to talk about it, so...  
\- It's not a good memory is all. But like I said, nothing like... that.  
Crowley nudged one of the few black feathers that spangled Aziraphale otherwise snowy wings.  
\- Does it feel different ?  
\- ...No. It doesn't affect flying, either. I really throught I was...  
\- Slowly Falling ?  
\- You did say you "sauntered vaguely downwards".  
\- Yeah, well. More like when you miss a step : you don't _mean_ to crash all the way down the stairs but there you are.  
\- Oh.  
\- Happened a long time ago, Angel, don't make that face. I'm more worried about you right now. Nothing at all happened ?  
\- No, the first one just... poped one day, I'm not even sure I noted it right away, as I don't use my wings that much lately... Do you think it's a kind of warning ?  
\- Of what ? Armaggedon't is over, what else can it be ?  
\- I... actually have no idea. This is all very disturbing.  
\- Well. It doesn't hurt, right ? The ones you didn't pluck out, that is.  
\- No.  
\- Let's wait and see then.  
\- ...I guess some of us really went native.  
\- Do you have a better idea ? One, single, better idea ?  
\- You have been dying to send that back to me, haven't you ?  
\- Kinda. I take it that's a no then ?  
\- ...  
[...]  
\- Oh...  
\- Before you ask, I don't feel any holier.  
\- How _do_ you feel ? Anything different ?  
\- Nope.  
\- I never thought I would say that but I regret a bit that we are on our own right now. I wish there was someone we could ask...  
\- Actually...  
\- Please tell me you didn't go Down by yourself without even warning me.  
\- Relax, Aziraphale, I just snaked a peek in the archive at lunch hour.  
\- Now really isn't the time for a pun.  
\- Oh, you got it ! See, you're getting better.  
\- Crowley.  
\- Well, you didn't tell _me_ when you started to got all inky. What's with the double standard ?  
\- I wasn't in any danger of being _erased_ !  
\- I got back fine, see ? Nobody even saw me. _And_ I think I found something.  
\- You did ?  
\- Would I have mentionned that trip just to ruffle your feathers if I hadn't ?  
\- I wouldn't put it past you.  
\- Fair point. Anyway, I did : there is that demonology treaty that mention... what.  
\- Nothing. Just... picturing you reading a book.  
\- Who doesn't take our situation seriously now ?  
\- Sorry. Please continue.  
\- So, that treaty thingy said something about merged beings and how neither Side shoud allow their cronies to became mate with someone from the other one because they... connect.  
\- ...Are you telling me that's... _your_ feathers ?  
\- They suit you.  
\- Not the point, Crowley !  
\- Yeah. Right. So then that book went like : that kind of being will be to powerful to control, mind of their own, free will and all that, and also ability from both Sides, absolutely refrain. That kinda rings a bell, doesn't it ?  
\- I must say it does. What do you think it means, "ability from both Sides" ?  
\- Hmm. I think I sort of... feel love coming from you, actually. It's... fizzing, or more like... sparkling, maybe.  
\- You- That's-  
\- ...Awkward, actually. Could you, I don't know, rein it back ?  
\- ...Can I rein back my feelings for you ? Is that what you just asked ?  
\- ...Guess not.  
\- Is it... unpleasant ?  
\- Not... really. It just feels... weird. Nostalgic.  
\- Nostalgic ? Like... Grace ?  
\- Aah, yesss ! That's it ! That's what I couldn't pinpoint !  
\- Grace feels weird. No wonder you became a demon.  
\- I can tell that's not really upseting you now, you know ? So, do _you_ have any weird feeling ?  
\- I don't think so...  
\- Let me tell you a lie. Let's see. I don't even like you.  
\- ...Ah. I must have been truly transparent.  
\- Kinda. Would have been really hurtful otherwise, you know ?  
\- I'm... sorry about that, actually. I- I got a bit overwhelmed with...  
\- That sparkling feeling ?  
\- ...Yes.  
\- You're right, you know. Feels nicer already.  
\- Well, I don't think your... itching will so please do try not to lie to me too much.  
\- I never quite do, you know. If omission doesn't count.  
\- Oh. Alright then. Do you think we should... try to do something about this whole... merging situation ?  
\- I'm ok with it, I think. Also, the book didn't mention anything to _do_. Apparently they just killed the previous, well, couple. How do _you_ feel about it ?  
\- So that's why they tried to erase us... I'm fine with it if you are. That looks suits you too actually, my dear. Very dashing.  
They grinned at each other.


End file.
